


I remember you

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Bit of art for Eye of Your Storm by Only_1_Truth  chapter 12
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I remember you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



So apparently I can't draw a straight line to save my life. That gate is wobbly as all hell.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I look at this the more I realised how badly scaled they are to each other...


End file.
